To realize high product yield, inspection of an external appearance of a semiconductor chip disposed on a lead frame, and inspection of an external appearance of a metal member such as a connector or a heat dissipation part disposed on a semiconductor chip are performed during a semiconductor manufacturing process. For example, to realize double-sided heat dissipation, there is provided a semiconductor package with a metal member such as a connector or a heat dissipation part exposed from a top surface of a sealing resin. According to such a semiconductor package, control of a top surface height and a top surface inclination of the metal member directly leads to a product yield. Furthermore, by increasing a throughput of the external appearance inspection, it is possible to reduce semiconductor package manufacturing cost. Therefore, it is demanded to three-dimensionally measure a top surface of an inspection object in a short time during the external appearance inspection.